


puppy love.

by literarygalaxies



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Clothed Sex, Doggy Style, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Possessive Behavior, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Tongue Piercings, also very light crying, mika tops, nacchan tears up at the end thats all, natsumika are practicing after classes r over & get a little frisky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarygalaxies/pseuds/literarygalaxies
Summary: “Nakkun, I wanna touch ya more…,” Mika moaned, his panting was loud and wavering, overloaded by his own desires. In the mirror the dark haired boy could see the tip of Natsume’s cock was flushed a dark, wanton red with a steady flow of precum beading at the tip. Natsume wanted him bad.“Please..,”The magician whimpered, only further proving Mika’s point. Natsume trembled beneath him, fighting the urge to hide his face when he felt his leggings nearly get ripped with the sheer force of how hard and fast Mika pulled them down. The dark haired boy started teasingly rubbing a finger against his hole, Natsume’s hips abruptly jerked forwards again.A long, drawn out whine pushed past his lips and the redhead felt his arms start to shake as his head fell forwards. He watched the way Mika’s hands were toying with his body, but his eyes snapped shut when the dark haired boy pressed his thumb into the head of his erection. Mika selfishly drank up the adorable—bordering on cat-like—keen that he got in return.____________________________________________________________Mika asks Natsume to practice for an upcoming live & ends up taking out some much needed, long awaited sexual frustration <3
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Sakasaki Natsume
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	puppy love.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s almost 5 a.m, i have Problems and Issues. anywwayysss, i present to you the product of an oddballsP who swears that i *dont* have a thing for Mika—
> 
> as always, comments are always appreciated <3

_ Valkyrie _ and  _ Switch _ having a joint live together was nothing new. Truth be told, ever since the beginning of their comeback, it’s always been such a common occurrence that it nearly comforted Mika at this point. It wasn’t nearly as nerve wracking as other lives could be, either. As much as Mika loved him, he could still clearly see that though his partner has gotten a bit better, Shu still wasn’t the friendliest person.

His overwhelmingly meticulous way of doing things only made Shu’s company even more unagreeable to most so not many units wanted to perform with  _ Valkyrie _ , in the first place. Well, it wasn’t like Mika had any problems with that due to the fact that, just like his leader, he was easily anxious in social situations.

Besides, there were very few idol units that could stand on stage with  _ Valkyrie _ without being overshadowed, anyways. 

_ That’s _ why Mika liked performing with  _ Switch _ ; they were capable and favored in the eyes of Shu. It  _ definitely _ had absolutely nothing to do with these late night practices where he was free to ogle Natsume at his indiscretion—not at all. The dark haired boy had convinced himself that he doesn’t have a  _ thing _ for Natsume, he can just admit when a boy is pretty, that’s all!

“Are you ever going to get up or have you forgotten how to stand?,” Natsume nagged, ripping the model back into reality and Mika felt his cheeks flush, embarrassed as if the other could’ve been reading his thoughts. Before he could even respond, the redhead continued on, “I know the performance isn’t exactly soon but I thought you’d take this a little more seriously since  _ you’re _ the one who asked to practice in the first place.”

The dark haired boy muttered an apology, scratching the back of his head out of nervous habit as he stood to his feet. Mika joined Natsume in the middle of the practice room, both of them facing the large mirror and the shorter boy started the music from where they’d left off.

Despite how hard he was trying to focus, Mika’s mismatched irises found their way to Natsume’s reflection in the mirror—especially enamored with the lightning bolt shaped piercing that was dangling ever so slightly from the magician’s navel. The redhead was wearing a yellow crop top and skin tight, black leggings—the exposed fair, soft looking skin covered in the lightest sheen of sweat had Mika utterly bewitched.

_ His waist ‘s so small _ ..., Mika thought to himself as he turned on his foot, the elegant twirl came with ease after years of practice. The moment their reflections entered his field of vision once more, heterochromatic eyes are glued to slim, yet toned legs. The model briefly wondered if Natsume works out before tossing the idea out, knowing the other preferred performing magic or playing video games in his free time.  _ Must be ‘cause o’ practicin’,  _ Mika decided, knowing the nearly unholy devotion each of the eccentrics had to both their craft and units. 

“What? Am I off tempo or something?,” Natsume questioned, tone full of irritation as he abruptly stopped, both hands on his hips. Golden eyes had been narrowed and once Mika’s gaze finished its shameful tread from the other boys’ legs up to his face, he can’t help but take note of how long the other’s cherry eyelashes are. 

“Nah,” Mika answered and when he saw the magician’s expression twist even further in disdain, he realized that Natsume was probably trying to figure out why he was being stared at so intensely. Not wanting to casually admit that he was... admiring— _ not _ checking out—Natsume due to both embarrassment and the fear of creeping him out, Mika awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Uh... One of yer moves ‘s just a lil’ off.” Which actually wasn’t a lie—he was terrible at telling those, anyways. His close scrutiny actually had allowed him to notice a slight error in the magician’s dancing. Truthfully, it more than likely would have gone unnoticed by an audience but the dark haired boy  _ has _ studied under a ruthless perfectionist for quite some time now and Mika could say that, perhaps, it had rubbed off on him, as well. 

“You should’ve said something sooner, then.,” Natsume seemed to scold others just as easily as he breathed—he was the one who took after Shu in that regard. However, the tension left his delicate features as he cocked his head to the side, “Don’t be nervous about correcting me, I won’t get upset with you. These practice sessions will amount to nothing if we don’t actually fix what’s wrong.”

Mika nodded, immediately moving behind the shorter boy and placing both hands firmly on his hips—the physical contact came naturally due to Shu’s proclivity for it. The moment he realized what he’d just done, the dark haired boy completely froze, breath catching in his throat. Mika’s fingers twitched and heat was quickly making its way to his cheeks, but he forced his hands to move and make the necessary adjustment. 

Looking at their reflections, Mika can see just how much taller he is than Natsume, not to mention how much broader his shoulders were.  _ He’s...as soft as he looks... _ , Mika mused in awe. The model felt innocent butterflies in his chest yet a shamefully pooling heat in his gut, exhaling a long breath and holding onto the redhead a little tighter. He felt like if he didn’t firmly keep his hands in one place, he might not be able to resist this overwhelming urge to touch Natsume more. 

“Now, point yer foot all th’ way forward.,” The taller boy’s voice wavered slightly, Natsume shot him a slightly concerned look—Mika smiled awkwardly and probably only made things worse—“Even yer toes.” The magician did as told, Mika letting go and taking a step back to observe the shorter freshly attempting the step.

There’s this nagging little weight in Mika’s mind, he can’t quite place what it is but it feels fragile, like a string just waiting to snap. 

Maybe he needed to calm down. 

Natsume looked over his shoulder for approval— _ God, he looked adorable with his eyebrows scrunched up like that— _ Mika grinned, “Jus’ like that!” The redhead beamed meanwhile the dark haired boy registered absolutely  _ none _ of that. He’ll just... trust in Natsume’s ability as an  _ eccentric _ to have made the correct adjustment.

“That’s a relief, then. I was worried that I was screwing up an entire sequence or something.,” Natsume sighed before he stretched, lifting both his arms and Mika felt his mouth go dry at the slightest glimmer of silver metal that sat upon the magician’s chest. 

_ Does he have nipple piercings..?! _

Mika could’ve fainted. That  _ had _ to be a recent development, there’s no way they’ve performed together this many times and he never noticed..! His heart was pounding in his ears as he awkwardly wrung his hands together, forcing his gaze down to the wooden floors and thanking the gods he chose his baggy sweats to practice in. 

The magician let out a long satisfied sigh, “Okay! Let’s take this entire song from the top, then?” Mika quietly agreed, taking a deep breath and forcing his racing mind to remember the choreography.  _ God, he hopes he can remember. _ Natsume pressed play on his phone, the music began to play from his speaker on the floor as they both took starting positions.

Mika is, unsurprisingly, good at performing despite high levels of stress—or, anxiety?— _ whatever _ he was feeling right now! The music faded and the only sound filling the room was both he and Natsume’s labored breathing. The dark haired boy turned to the other, trying to find the right words of praise that  _ didn’t _ sound like something he’d say to one of the kids back home. 

He failed to say anything at all, though. The words died in his throat when he saw Natsume—eyes closed, fiery locks plastered to his adorably flushed, sweaty face. Even his panting sounded cute, pink lips parted in an  _ O _ shape that was giving Mika way too much of an overactive imagination right now..! 

_ Is that the kinda face he’d make..? D-does he...do that kinda stuff..?  _

Natsume’s…  _ really _ pretty so as much as it bothers Mika—for a reason he can’t quite place—he probably does. The dark haired boy bit his bottom lip, feeling a surge of irritation in the pit of his stomach the more he thought about Natsume sleeping with other people. That weight gets just a little heavier, Mika swallowing thickly as he rubbed his face with his hands. He really  _ did _ need to get a grip, he thought to himself as he sighed dramatically. 

Natsume used his arm in a futile attempt to wipe some of the sweat from his brow, letting out a long exhale when he opened his eyes. The shorter scanned the room for a few moments, subconsciously poking out his bottom lip and Mika’s heart  _ flipped _ . Natsume was too adorable for his own good...

Thankfully for the model’s sanity, Natsume quickly found what he was searching for and took a few swift steps over to a chair in the corner of the room. He grabbed a few towels for both of them before he trotted back over, holding two out to Mika and the dark haired boy took them gratefully. He smiled and muttered a thanks as if he totally didn’t look at the other boy’s ass when he was walking. 

Natsume wiped his own face when he said, “I knew I was forgetting something earlier,” his tone was cutely exasperated and Mika resisted the urge to smile, “I’ll go grab us some waters from the vending machine.” The dark haired boy went to chirp out another expression of gratitude but he remembered something.

“Wait, ‘s probably cold out there now. No way th’ sun’s still out.,” Mika said as it was his turn to search for something now, turning on his heels and continuing to talk, “‘nd ya didn’t bring a jacket so take mine, okay?” Though he phrased it like a question, the words fell out of his mouth more like a command than anything and he was rather pleased when Natsume didn’t complain.

He grabbed his  _ Valkyrie _ practice jacket that he had a bad habit of wearing way too often and Natsume sing songed, “Don’t blame me when it smells like sweat~.” Mika just shrugged as he handed it to the other boy, the back of his neck heating up when he thought about how his jacket will smell like Natsume now. He felt the most suffocating concoction of shame and arousal, his palms getting sweaty with each passing second. 

Mika’s situation only worsened when the magician pulled it around his shoulders, the sleeves dangling so you could only see Natsume’s fingertips and the shoulders nearly slipping off. The model swallowed, playing with the hem of his t shirt and he felt unreasonably dirty when he said, “Zip it, too.” His voice was strained, bordering on hoarse and Natsume snorted.

“Damn, don’t die, grandpa!” The redhead laughed, zipping the garment in one swift movement as he began towards the door, “Be right back!” 

Natsume was smirking the entire time he was walking to the vending machine and  _ yeah, thank fuck he got this jacket. _ The magician wrapped his arms around his torso, inwardly commending himself for actually deciding to show up because he very much liked where this was going. He will admit that he can’t tell if this was Mika’s intention from the very beginning or if this was all spur of the moment, though.

_ Oh well, _ the redhead decided it didn’t matter and was going to enjoy it to the fullest either way. He only hoped that Mika had the courage to actually go through with something; Natsume  _ really _ wasn’t in the mood to go home with blue balls, alright? 

Finally, the old vending machine was in sight and Natsume sped up his strides, sneakers shifting the loose pavement. The redhead leaned down and pulled his student card out of his shoe, pressing it into the slot and buying four waters for the rest of the evening. When the machine began dolling them out, the magician took a deep breath and attempted to calm his nerves.

That  _ and _ steel himself for how damn cold these water bottles were about to be. 

Mika was anxiously tapping his foot, chewing his bottom lip as he was desperately trying to stop imagining Natsume in nothing but his jacket. It was just so cutely big on him..! When the door opened, Mika jumped slightly but composed himself quickly enough to shoot Natsume with—what he hoped was—a nonchalant smile. The magician gave him a tiny, lopsided grin in response as he handed a water bottle to him, Natsume placed the other two bottles by the door.

Mika started chugging his, hoping the ice cold would slap some sense into him and straighten out his nerves but nearly ended up choking. The dark haired boy was starting to fear he was some kind of pervert, feeling undeniably turned on by the sight before him. Natsume had tipped his head back, water bottle pressed to his lips as a sinful portion of water dropped down his neck and eventually disappeared inside of his shirt. To make matters worse, Mika’s too big jacket was sliding down one of his shoulders again.

The dark haired boy’s fingers twitched against his nearly empty bottle as he chewed on his bottom lip, holding onto his self control.

Natsume bent down and tucked his student card back into his shoe, a mismatched pair of eyes taking a more than generous glance as his shirt fell open. Mika never thought he had a thing for piercings but it seemed tonight was full of self discovery and surprises, huh? Suddenly, pools of gold snapped upwards to meet Mika’s eyes but the magician made no efforts to move.

_ Nyeh, stupid, how many times are ya gonna get yerself caught..! _

Natsume sported a grin that Mika couldn’t decipher and that urged the model to fill the silence between them as his rambling mouth completely betrayed him, “Nn, ya sure do have a whole lotta piercin’s, Nakkun...” The magician stood straight up at that comment, cocking his head to the side as he took a step closer to the taller boy. 

Mika nearly recoiled when the smaller boy cupped his face with one hand, “You thinking about getting some?” The dark haired boy just shrugged, scared that if he spoke the magician would step away again. “You’d look good with your eyebrows pierced or a tongue piercing... You can trust me on that, I  _ am _ practically an expert.,” Natsume laughed to himself.

“Eh... ya really think so?,” Mika asked, his eyes trained on the tongue piercing that so proudly sat in the shorter boy’s mouth. The model  _ almost _ felt concerned at how seriously he was considering the proposition, all because of Natsume’s pre-approval but he doesn’t have time to focus on that right now—utterly preoccupied with their current reality. Even after all of their sweating, the redhead still had the faintest scent of cherries and vanilla.

“Mhm but, I don’t know how thrilled Shu-nii-san would be about it.,” Natsume giggled and Mika could just nod, somehow his own leader’s obsession with perfect aestheticism had slipped his mind.  _ Maybe Oshi-san wouldn’t mind if it was somewhere less noticeable..? _ Just as Mika dreaded, the redhead did let go of his face but thankfully, kept his feet firmly planted where they were. 

“Uhm... Did your tongue piercing hurt?,” Mika asked. In reality, the model had an abnormally high pain tolerance but he figured that was probably a normal question to ask and, more importantly, it would keep this conversation going. Truth be told, for once, Mika could care less about practicing—he was entranced by the gifted boy in front of him. 

Mika could finally understand why Shu and all of the other  _ eccentrics _ hailed Natsume as especially cute, though, his feelings were more than likely of a...different, more sinful nature. 

“Hardly! I barely felt it, it was just like a little pinch!,” Natsume beamed, patting the dark haired boy on the shoulder and the only word Mika could find to describe it was angelic. As if the universe found that to be funny, the next thing that left the magician’s mouth was far from pure, “Besides, it’s worth it, everybody says it feels great~.” The redhead smirked when Mika’s eyes went as wide as saucers, the blush in his was obvious at this distance. Mika felt his cheeks burning and thanked his lucky stars that at least Natsume couldn’t hear his heart pounding. 

Mika stuttered—adorably, if Natsume had any say—,” I-is that true..?” The taller boy shook his head, not trying sound as if he was insulting Natsume’s skills in the bedroom—Mika was  _ more _ than certain that was  _ not _ the way to go if he was trying to be witness to at least some of them. “Nyeh, I mean..! ‘s jus’ usually the kinda thing that isn’t true, ya know how people jus’ spread rumors like that...” The magician chuckled, dark and teasing, 

“Don’t worry about that unless you’re trying to find out~.”

Natsume stuck his tongue out, hand trailing down Mika’s chest for a few moments before he retreated on his heels. Mika followed after the magician like a predator stalking its prey—Mika thought that maybe, that old sinful crow motif wasn’t too far off. That smug, unmistakably flirtatious expression never left the redhead’s face and Mika could feel that thread within him getting thinner and thinner with every step they took.

Soon enough, Natsume’s back was flat against the mirror and Mika had caged him in, one arm on either side of the smaller boy’s head. “Is this why you wanted us to practice so bad, huh?” The magician asked, looking up at the model through thick eyelashes. Mika really hated lying and at this point, he could no longer say in full confidence that his subconscious was completely innocent when he came up with the idea so he answered honestly,

“I think so.”

His voice was breathy, rumbling deep from within his chest and it took Mika Mika a few moments to recognize it as his own. Natsume was a bit taken off guard by his response, confident expression falling but the taller man enveloped him in a heavy kiss before he could speak. Electricity coursed through the redhead to the tips of his fingers, a familiar heat burned in his stomach.

The magician let his lips fall open, more than happy to let Mika’s tongue explore every inch of his mouth. The back of his head gently hit the mirror, the magician’s eyes fell shut as he sighed in pleasure. Natsume could feel drool trailing down his chin and that only excited him further, fervor increasing. The redhead moaned, Mika’s hands groped at him desperately as if he needed to memorize every inch of skin he could find. Natsume was already panting into the kiss, feeling his cock begin to twitch in interest. 

There were hands sliding up his abdomen and coming to play with his nipples, Natsume whimpered, legs going weak as he began to slide down the wall. The redhead wrapped his arms around Mika’s shoulders, the dark haired boy still chasing his lips as Natsume slowly descended and his butt finally hit the floor. “ _ Mi-Mika _ ...,” he moaned softly and said boy’s hunger intensified, he crashed their lips together again. Each slide of their tongues left sparks underneath their skin, Mika moaned in unison with the other boy. 

When they pulled apart, there was a string of saliva connecting them and their hooded gazes never looked away from one another. Natsume’s lips were red and bruised, Mika’s cheeks flushed a dark red as his own lips were parted. Desperately needing to get rid of the space between them, Natsume climbed into Mika’s lap, his legs on either side of the taller boy’s thighs. The dark haired boy immediately started pressing wet kisses along a pale neck, muttering, “Nakkun, yer so cute...”

The redhead gasped softly, having a snarky comment at the ready as always, “I didn’t— _ nn _ —expect you... to be so forward...” Despite his words, Natsume threaded his hands into Mika’s hair, rolling his hips and creating some delicious friction between them. Mika grunted and a shudder ran through the magician, wanting nothing more than for the other to keep making noises like that. 

Deep, guttural, nearly animalistic—It made Natsume bare his neck even further, more than willing to be swallowed whole by the black pit of Mika’s desires. “Yer th’ one who made that dirty comment...,” the model said rather matter of factly before he busied his lips once more, somehow, even Natsume’s skin tasted sweet. Mika unzipped Natsume’s—well, his—jacket.

“Oh, yeah? You’re the one... whose been checking me out this whole time..!,” Natsume huffed, back arching with a long, quiet moan as Mika sucked a hickey into his collarbone. The dark haired boy pulled away again, pushing Natsume’s shirt up his chest,  _ Valkyrie _ jacket sliding down one of his shoulders. 

“Sorry… Yer jus’ so pretty..,” Mika said quietly which made Natsume flush red from the tips of his ears down to his shoulders, a whine of embarrassment leaving him. The taller boy latched onto one of Natsume’s nipples, gently sucking and toying with the piercings. Mika reveled in the way the magician’s back arched—body trying to subconsciously push him closer and closer to that wet, hot pleasure. 

The magician planted his hands on Mika’s knees and let his head fall back, high pitched moans pushed past his parted lips as he couldn’t hold back anymore. Mika kept one of his hands on Natsume’s chest, the other rested on the redhead’s hip. The magician was grinding down while Mika rolled his hips upward, Natsume’s erection clearly straining against the thin fabric. 

Mika bit down and Natsume moaned loudly, “ _ Ahh— _ !” 

The taller groaned in response, hips momentarily losing their rhythm as the hands in his messy locks only gripped with more force. Mika felt a blistering heat down the nape of his neck, his hand on the smaller boy’s hip subconsciously tightened its grip. “Again, again…,” the magician begged sweetly and who was Mika to deny him? 

Sounding like that, Mika wanted to spoil Natsume until the end of time. Fulfilling that request, he crowned the redhead’s other pink bud with a bite mark, Natsume’s chest puffy and swollen from all of the attention it was receiving. 

Mismatched eyes caught a glimpse of their reflections in the mirror, seeing sweat slipping down Natsume’s pale neck and Mika got an  _ idea.  _ Due to their differences in size, it didn’t take very much effort for the model to flip Natsume around so that he was facing the mirror on all fours. Feeling slightly disoriented, the magician shot Mika a slightly irritated look over his shoulder, cheeks puffed out as he pouted, “You could’ve just  _ told _ me what you wanted.” Despite still having all of his clothes on, Natsume felt shamefully exposed in this position.

Mika pressed his chest flat against the shorter boy’s back, breaths coming out in ragged puffs against his ear, “‘s faster like that since yer so tiny.” The redhead bit out an offended  _ hey _ but whatever retort he had in store was silenced because Mika bit into Natsume’s nape as if he were trying to claim him. The redhead whimpered and he could feel how rapidly the taller boy’s heart was beating and it only excited him more.

Natsume pushed his hips back against Mika and the dark haired boy rutted against the magician’s ass like some kind of dog in heat. Mika pressed wet, hurried kisses against the other boy’s exposed shoulder as he watched Natsume’s expressions closely in the mirror. Golden orbs snapped shut, eyebrows drawn up in pleasure as his mouth fell open—the product of Mika’s groping hands finding their way to fondle Natsume’s neglected cock through his clothing. 

The redhead’s hips stuttered forward, “ _ Ahn _ , don’t tease… Touch me— _ hah _ —already...”

Mika didn’t need to be told twice and slipped his hands beneath the waistband of both the magician’s leggings and underwear, he saw Natsume’s hands—already trembling and even his knuckles were flushed a cherry shade—ball into fists. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Mika…,” Natsume sounded utterly sultry calling for the other like that. Mika felt the wet mess that was the magician’s underwear, breath hitching in his throat at the overwhelming realization that  _ he  _ was the reason Natsume was  _ this _ excited. The idea of the redhead wanting Mika  _ half _ as bad as he wanted Natsume made him feel drunk, big hand wrapping around Natsume’s cock and stroking. Mika wanted Natsume to only feel this way about  _ him _ , to only moan  _ his _ name, to be  _ his.  _

“Nakkun, I wanna touch ya more…,” Mika moaned, his panting was loud and wavering, overloaded by his own desires. In the mirror the dark haired boy could see the tip of Natsume’s cock was flushed a dark, wanton red with a steady flow of precum beading at the tip. Natsume wanted him  _ bad. _

“ _ Please..,” _

The magician whimpered, only further proving Mika’s point. Natsume trembled beneath him, fighting the urge to hide his face when he felt his leggings nearly get ripped with the sheer force of how hard and fast Mika pulled them down.  


A long, drawn out whine pushed past his lips and the redhead felt his arms start to shake as his head fell forwards. He watched the way Mika’s hands were toying with his body, but his eyes snapped shut when the dark haired boy pressed his thumb into the head of his erection. Mika selfishly drank up the adorable—bordering on cat-like—keen that he got in return. 

The model pressed a finger into Natsume’s hole, growling when that tight heat gripped him. Mika bit down into the redhead’s nape again—“ _ nnah!” _ —even more precum dripped onto his other hand. The dark haired boy pulled his finger out of the magician and went back to teasing him, heart swelling with a dominant pride when the smaller boy whined again. “Do… don’t— _ nn _ —tease…,” Natsume begged softly, biting back another moan when he saw the small pool of precum on the floor. 

Mika gently pressed two of his fingers into Natsume, placing apologetic kisses to the newest bite mark on the magician’s neck. Mika doubted those marks will fade by the time Monday rolled around, heart fluttering with the realization that  _ everyone _ will see the way he’s claimed Natsume. Mika wants to do it again and again, as many times as it’ll take until no one even dared to  _ look _ in Natsume’s direction.

The dark haired boy leaned back, one palm flat against the wooden floor while the other still pleasured the smaller boy, fingering Natsume at a steady pace. Watching the way the magician’s hole greedily swallowed up his fingers, Mika moaned and hooked his fingers. 

“ _ Ahh _ !”

Natsume’s arms gave out beneath him, eyes flying open as he felt a lightning bolt shoot up his spine. His blurry gaze was met with their reflection, Mika raised up on his knees—undoing his belt with his free hand. The model’s mismatched pools of gold and cerulean had been reduced to small rings, pupils blown wide with lust and a wild hunger in his eyes. Mika’s gaze was  _ locked _ onto Natsume’s reflection, cheeks flushed as his bangs were matted to his forehead with sweat. 

It made the redhead feel like helpless prey but, he had to wonder if prey was the right word when he was completely  _ willing  _ to be captured, devoured,  _ ruined—! _ As if he was making fun of himself,

Natsume giggled breathlessly, “ _ Haa _ , pervert~.”

The dark haired boy’s hooded gaze fluttered at the taunt, a soft moan slipped from his lips. Mika inserted a third finger and wrapped his other hand around his own arousal. The taller pulled his erection completely free from his pants, leaning back down and pressing his chest flat against the redhead’s back. Mika pressed his nose into snow and cherry colored locks and lined his cock up with Natsume’s hole, removing his fingers and slowly pushing into that vexing heat. 

Another moan, even longer and louder than his last, bubbled up out of the redhead as his shoes slid across the floor. Natsume’s hands were frantically scratching against the wooden tiles, eyes falling shut once more as Mika started thrusting hard and slow. Every lewd smack of skin was accented with a grunt from Mika and a high pitched  _ hah _ from Natsume. 

“ _ Ahn _ ...Mika…,” the magician called out, a stuttered hiccup floating from his lips when Mika thrusted particularly hard, “ _ Fa-faster _ ...” 

The dark haired boy’s chest got even tighter, heat coiling uncomfortably tight in his stomach when the smaller boy said his name. Mika placed both hands on the redhead’s hips, driving into him with a relentless speed, “ _ Ahh _ , Nakkun… _ again _ , say m’ name….again..!” 

“Mi...ka..!  _ Mika _ ..!,” the magician cried out, getting more and more lost in the pleasure and submitting to Mika’s pace. Natsume couldn’t help himself, every inch of his skin kissed by a blissful heat as his toes curled inside of his shoes. When the taller boy circled his hips  _ just _ right, Natsume gasped as his sneakers slid across the floor with an angry squeaking sound. “You’re…  _ ahn _ , so good..! It feels— _ ngh _ —good..!”

Mika snapped his hips almost violently, Natsume’s hands frantically scrambled to find some kind of purchase and failed miserably, voice a high pitched shriek, “ _ Mika, Mika, Mika— _ !” The redhead’s desperate mantra continued as it slowly morphed into nothing but incoherent whimpering, Mika buried deep inside of him as he buried his face into Natsume’s neck. The dark haired boy inhaled deeply, that sickeningly sweet aroma of vanilla and cherries from before enveloped his senses as he growled  _ right _ into Natsume’s ear,

“ **_Mine.”_ **

The redhead saw white, orgasm slamming into his flushed frame as his seed decorated the floor beneath them. Mika kept going, chasing his own euphoria as he quietly praised Natsume under his breath, a mixed chorus of  _ yer so cute _ and  _ good boy _ . Natsume buried his face in his arms, tears stinging his eyes as shuddering—bordering on sobbing—moans tore from his throat. 

Mika thrusted deep into Natsume and  _ froze,  _ his eyes squoze shut as he came buried to the hilt inside of the magician, “ _ Nakkun… _ ” Said boy just squeaked at the sensation of being filled, trembling like a leaf in the wind as they both struggled to catch their breath. After a few moments—minutes?—Mika pulled out of Natsume while he simultaneously wrapped a protective arm around the smaller boy’s waist. The dark haired boy pulled the redhead into his lap with ease, using chaste kisses as his chosen method to wipe away Natsume’s stray tears.

Round, golden orbs blinked up at him before Natsume kissed him, gentle yet sloppy. When they broke apart, the magician’s voice was sinfully adorable as he spoke, “Mika, we...made a mess…” The dark haired boy felt as if an imaginary arrow shot right through his heart, needing to take a steady breath to keep himself from jumping Natsume  _ all _ over again. 

________________________________________________________________________________________

Natsume absentmindedly dug the toe of his sneaker into the gravel beneath them, pale hands clutching at the strap of his bookbag,  _ still _ clad in Mika’s jacket. The taller boy insisted as Natsume hadn’t worn one that day—probably expecting to be home  _ before _ sundown. Mika stood across from him, an over the shoulder bag haphazardly slung across his lithe frame, bottom lip trapped between his sharp canines in an anxious habit. 

The redhead gave a noncommittal  _ see ya _ , quick to turn on his heels and only freezing because Mika finally spoke up, “Ehh, ya know..!” Natsume looked over his shoulder, barely containing the smirk that wanted to stretch across his face due to the fact that he already knew exactly where this was going. 

“My apartment’s closer than yer dorm..,” Mika said, mismatched gaze trained on the stars above them and absolutely refusing to look at Natsume, let alone make eye contact with him. The redhead purposely didn’t respond just so he could watch the taller boy struggle to come up with an excuse, “Err, ‘cause ya know… yer prolly pretty tired, I mean…” 

Natsume chuckled, “Oh yeah?” Before he knew it, the magician was walking towards Mika with a confident smirk on his face. “Takes more than that to tire me out, you know~?,” he sing songed and the dark haired boy finally looked at him, an expression like a forlorn puppy written across his tan features. Despite that, the shorter boy skipped past Mika and began walking in the opposite direction of his own dorm.

The redhead shot a flirty look over his shoulder, “C’mon and maybe I’ll show you that the rumors  _ are _ true.,” the magician grinned like a cheshire cat as he stuck his tongue out, moonlight dancing across the piercing there. 

Mika nearly tripped over his own feet, grabbing Natsume’s hand and eagerly pulling him along while said boy just laughed and teased him for his obvious excitement. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed your read, comments & kudos are always greatly appreciated!! <333 have a good day/night & stay safe


End file.
